True Love
by destiney2cute
Summary: Olivia didn't know love existed not for her. What was she and her daughter going to do? Fitz comes along when Olivia needs someone the most. She's terrified of loving him but when America wants something they get it. In this case America wants a first lady OLIVIA POPE.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Olivia Pope, I am a single mother with a jackass ex-husband Edison. The only things I got out of our relationship is my beautiful 6 year old daughter Destiney and drama. I was married for 5 years. The only reason I stayed for that long is because I wanted my daughter to grow up with both parents in her life. I would do anything to make Destiney happy but I realized both parents weren't going to do. I filed for a divorce and used my saved up money and moved into a new home with my daughter right by my side. Things got a little hectic at work but I was one of Washington D.C well known fixers I just hoped to work in the White House one day. I'm not the type of girl who falls for just anyone because of there wealth or looks. I didn't care about money nor looks. Okay looks are a little important. I didn't think there was anyone out there for me. I didn't think love existed for me. I learned the truth.

_**Let me tell you how it began...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Edison you are an asshole!" Olivia said angrily.

"Olivia life happens!" Edison said enjoying Olivia being so angry.

"She's YOUR daughter and your ditching her for your crack head girlfriend's child. YOU PROMISED her a trip to Disney world." Olivia wanted to hit him so bad.

Nobody noticed Destiney heading towards the road. Olivia reached for her daughter but when she looked to her side Destiney wasn't there she looked up and seen her daughter run into the road.

"DESTINEY!" Olivia followed her daughter, she could hear cars screeching but she could only see her daughter. She reached her daughter but was then pushed out the road with Destiney clinging to her. She knew she broke something. She laid on on the sidewalk with her eyes closed. She felt a pair of hands on her arms shake her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" A man asked, his voice was beautiful.

Olivia muttered "Yes." She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my Lord."

"Let me help you up." He picked Destiney up placing her on her feet. "Take my hands." He held his hands out for her to take. She could see the cameras flashing but she took his hands anyway. He pulled her up slowly but when she stood the pain went to her lower left leg, she yelped in pain.

The man softly whispered "Lean on me. I got you." Olivia leaned against him.

"Where's my daughter?" She said trying to look around.

"I'm right here mommy." Destiney walked in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, hon-"

Edison came rushing up to them with two agents on either side of him "Thank you, sir for saving my daughter and her mother. I don't know what I would have done if they got hit." Edison held his hand out to be shaken just as an agent handed Olivia one of her shoes that had fallen off. Olivia started hitting Edison with the heel "She could've DIED!" Olivia screamed "And you wouldn't give a damn." Edison was on the ground trying to keep from getting hit in the face. She was pulled away and Edison stood trying to gain his composure."

"President Grant is there anything I could do for you?" Edison asked.

"Yes, senator Davis. You could leave or be escorted to your vehicle. Your choice."

"Fine, Destiney come on." Edison said. Destiney ran and held onto the President's leg.

"I stay." Destiney said hiding her face.

"Tom, Hal help Senator Davis to his car, please." Tom and Hal took Edison by the arm and pulled him across the street.

"Do you think you can walk to my motorcade with my help?" She took a step and her knee gave out on her and she almost fell to the ground. The president carried her to his motorcade with Destiney right by their side. Destiney got in first then the President got in with Olivia safely in his arms.

"Thank you Mr. President, but where are we going?" The motorcade pulled off.

"The White House it's closer than the hospital. My doctor is the best after she examines you, I will take you home."

"Okay."

They sat quietly next to each other, Destiney fell asleep with her head in her mother's lap.

"What's your name?" President Grant asked.

"My name is Olivia Pope."

"The famous fixer...Olivia Pope. Well, you know who I am but you can call me Fitz."

"I don't think so. That would be very inappropriate."

"What would you say if I told you 'Let's be inappropriate'."

"I'd ask you 'Have you lost your mind?'"

"And what if I have."

"I'll never vote for you again."

"So you voted for me? Was it because i'm hot?"

"I never thought the President of the United States would be such a flirt."

"I never thought a professional fixer would be so attractive. So gorgeous." Fitz was getting closer.

" ." Olivia whispered.

" ."

"Really?"

"Really." He took her hand rubbing light circles with his thumb. "Say my name."

She whispered "Your the President of the United States."

"Your a well known fixer."

"I'm serious."

"Me too. Livvie say my name." He said watching her facial expressions closely, she just stared at him. The motorcade stopped and Fitz opened the door when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. He let her hand go and got out. He went to the other side of the vehicle and picked Destiney up while Cyrus Beene walked up to him.

"Fitz you've been getting great publicity because you saved the woman and little girl life and then you bring them to the White House to see the best doctor in Washington D.C.. This is great Fitz it might just help with re-election."

"Cyrus be quiet and hold her." Fitz said quietly so not to wake her. Cyrus took her and walked into the White House to find James, his husband. Fitz went around and lifted Olivia up carefully not to hurt her leg more.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered. Fitz quietly took her to the residence. Fitz gently put her on the couch and began to walk away. Olivia grabbed his hand "Wait. Please?" Fitz sat on the couch and looked at her. She held onto his hand tightly.

"The attraction between us is undeniable and your sweet, handsome, and gentle but I have a daughter and I don't want her to get the idea your going to be here forever and then you leave. I don't want to be hurt again and I definitely don't want to be known as the girl the President dumped or the President's ex-wife.

"I'm not Senator Davis, we are two different men. It's fine, I should have thought this through. It's too soon." Fitz responded getting up again.

" you can have any woman in the world but you want me. You've only known me for a hour and you're already want to claim me. Why? Your upset with me already. Why me?"

"Why not you, you are beautiful I see you on television everyday mostly with a man who doesn't deserve you. I might not know you very well but we can get to know each other from the inside out. I'm not giving up until you REALLY give us a try. You could be my end game, the love of my life, my future wife, the one for ME. "Livvie please give me a chance? Please?"

She whispered "Okay...Fitz." She smiled a little.

"Say it again?" Fitz got on his knees and put his forehead against hers.

"I'll give you a chance...Fitz." Their smile mimicked each other's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well , you sprained your ankle pretty bad. I advise you to keep off your foot for at least a month you were very close to breaking your ankle. Your crutches will be here shortly. The little girl?" asks standing.

Fitz got up and walked the doctor to the kitchen where Destiney sat eating a ham and cheese sandwich. When she saw Fitz and the doctor she stopped eating and stood up.

"Hi, what's your name?" The doctor asked. Fitz left to go get Olivia.

Destiney sat back down "Destiney."

"Well Destiney does any part of your body hurt? The doctor watched Destiney think about it. The little girl was adorable, she made thinking look cute.

"No...Is my mommy going to live?" Destiney asked with the saddest brown eyes.

"Of course I'm going to live pumpkin." Olivia gave her daughter a reassuring smile but her daughter didn't return it.

"Okay, do we have to go now? I want to look around." She said with curious eyes roaming the place. Olivia phone began to ring she answers without looking to see who was calling.

"What?" Olivia cringed at the voice on the other end. Fitz could hear his booming voice say "I want my damn daughter this is MY weekend."

"Now you want her, go to-"Olivia was cut off

"MOMMY! No bad words." Destiney said giving her a stern look.

"I'll show you around." Fitz offered he held out his hand for her which she gladly took. The doctor laid somethings on the table for Olivia and quietly left. Olivia now alone in the kitchen began to talk.

"Why do you want her all of a sudden. Huh? Are you scared she might like the President more than her bitchy daddy?" Olivia asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Go to hell Olivia!" Edison said raising his voice again.

"Hold my hand and we can go together you motherfucker." Olivia said knowing she was pissing him off.

"Fuck you." Edison said knowing what she was going to say next.

"Now Edison we both know you fucking me is NEVER pleasurable so why waste my time. We both no your penis is so-"

"Just give me the damn kid. Or I will be taking you to court for not following through with our custody agreements." Edison yelled. She knew he was frustrated and she wasn't going to put her daughter through this crap again.

"Come and get her but let me tell you something if she calls me crying or upset about anything. I'll be taking YOU to court. I won't let you treat my daughter like trash." Olivia's Bahamian accent was coming out and he knew she was really pissed because it only came out when she's near her breaking point. He took his cue to hang up.

"Have her ready by 6." He quickly hung up.

Olivia sat in the living room waiting for them to return. When her daughter seen her her eyes lit up and she took off to her. She showed her her red rose Fitz gave her and Fitz handed Olivia her very own rose from the Rose Garden.

"Thank you. Pumpkin sit down please." Olivia said in an even tone. Destiney did as told "Your father will come and get you in 2 hours so you have to get ready." Olivia said watching her daughter face fall, it was heartbreaking.

"Okay. Here Fitz you should keep the rose so you don't forget me." She laid the rose on the table and looked at her mother "I'm ready to go."

"Your going to have fun and it'll be great. Okay? Like it always is. Right?" Olivia hated this she hated that he could make their daughter feel like her life was over. Olivia grabbed her crutches and stood.

"If I hug you will they hurt me?" Destiney asked looking at the secret service

"Of course not." He bent down and opened up his arms. He didn't expect what happened next. The little girl tackled him. He seen two agents and Olivia rush up to him. "I'm fine." They stepped back.

Destiney whispered "I don't wanna go but I have to. I hope to see you again but I probably won't. Bye Fizzy." She started to cry. Olivia mouthed I'm sorry.

He whispered back in her ear "Hey, don't sound like that or you'll make me sad and I'll cry too. Do you want me to cry and be all sad?"

"I guess not. If you're not happy than no one will be happy." She sighed

"If you aren't happy then your mommy and I won't be happy. Fitz said rubbing her back.

"You want me to be happy?" She asked leaning back to look at him.

"Yes I do." He wiped her tears then leaned in and whispered "Maybe if you're good when you get home I'll get you what we talked about but that's AFTER you come back from your visit with your father. Deal?"

Destiney jumped up with a huge grin "Well let's get this weekend started!" She said in a sing-song voice as she danced around. Everybody erupted in laughter including the secret service. Fitz walked them to their motorcade

"What did you say?" Olivia asked she had watched them exchange whispers in each other ear and she was curious what they were whispering about.

"Olivia it's our little secret. We won't be sharing it with you." Fitz said hugged Olivia and Destiney making sure to give Destiney back her rose. He watched them leave the White House and went to find Cyrus.

_**AN****:**** I plan on trying to update more regularly maybe once a week.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ The next few chapters will probably be your least favorite but in order for Edison to be out of the picture he has to do something wrong.**

* * *

"Daddy, stop! The president gave me that rose! You can't do that! I'll tell my mommy!" Destiney screamed and cried while her daddy ruined her rose she watched pieces fall to the floor. She tried again to get her rose from him but he shoved her down "Stop it! I'll tell the President what you did! He'll be mad!" By then Edison had destroyed her rose, she fell to her knees and cried harder. Her roses where in tiny pieces all torn up.

Edison girlfriend son, Austin came and hit her, "Shut up girl you giving my mom a headache with your lies.

She got up and hit him back "I don't care if your mama was dying don't you hit me!"

He pushed her as Edison and his girlfriend walked in after hearing what Destiney said. Austin yelled "Don't talk about my mom!"

Destiney kicked him as hard she could "I don't care about your mama!" Edison walked up to Destiney, she watched Austin mom get on her knees to make sure he was okay. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her father take off his belt trying to sneak up on her. Right when he thought he got her she took off running up the stairs to the room she was staying in, she locked the door behind her and began to pack up her things. She heard Edison threatening to kick the door down just as she finished packing. She unlocked the door and opened it trying to get past him as soon as possible before she reached the stairs she felt his belt against her back. She fell trying to figure out what to do she threw her bag down the staircase. She scurried to her feet and ran down the stairs, she grabbed her bag on the way to the front door. She ran out the house and kept running trying to remember her way to her home.

"5 houses away." She mumbled to herself. She began to walk not thinking her father would follow until she heard "Get your ass in this car!" Then she seen Austin get out and she tried to run but Austin was to fast. She slapped him then kicked him as hard as before then took off again. When she got home her mom car wasn't there which means no mom. "No...no...no what do I do?" She seen Her father coming to her. She got an idea and took off again running with her bag. She knew they were still behind her. "2 more streets. Fitz HAS to be home." She fell and quickly got backup just as she arrived to the White House the gates were opening as Fitz was getting in the car.

"Fizzy!Fizzy! Please wait!" She seen Fitz get back out the car and she seen Edison get out his car. He was catching up with her. "Fizzy help me!" She ran faster only to fall again but she was caught by Fitz. He lifted her up.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked when Edison caught up.


	5. Chapter 5

What's going on?" Fitz asked when Edison caught up.

"I don't know she keeps trying to run away. I'm sorry about this sir. I'll take her now." Edison reached for her.

Destiney screamed "Noooo! Don't touch me! Fizzy they're going to beat me you can't let them. I went home and mommy wasn't home. He's going to hurt me again." She started crying and Fitz held her tighter.

Tom and Fitz's mother approached "Sir, what do you want?"

"I want Senator Davis to wait outside the White House gates. Locate Olivia so we all can pay her a visit. Mom can you check her for bruises."

"Now -" Edison began.

Fitz turned around and walked away. Destiney went with his mother and told her everything that happened. Her mother hugged her told her everything would be okay. She found 5 bruises on Destiney and she seem to have twisted her ankle. She walked back out the White House with Destiney on her hip and a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked watching Destiney doze off. She repeated the story to Fitz who grew angry with each word but he finally lost it when she told him about the 5 bruises and twisted ankle. Fitz stormed off towards Edison. She placed a hand over Destiney ear. "Tom, grab him." Tom didn't hesitate to stop the president.

Hal approached "We found Olivia, she's waiting at her office for your arrival." Fitz immediately calmed down and helped his mother into the motorcade and got in. They arrived at OPA with Edison following closely behind them. Fitz, his mother, Destiney, Tom, and Hal all rode up the elevator together. Olivia mouth fell open when she seen her daughter.

"What's going on? Is that your MOTHER? Why is my daughter with you?" Edison, his girlfriend, her son, and more secret service walked in "Why is Edison here? And his girlfriend? And the kid? What's going on?" Olivia said staring at Fitz.

"You might wanna sit honey. Do you have a soundproof room where we can go because it's going to get loud and probably dangerous." Fitz mother said with one hand over Destiney ear.

"Olivia this is my mother. Mom this is Olivia a good friend of mine." They shook hands. "Senator Davis this is my mother. Mom this is Senator Davis." He held out his hand for her to take. Fitz mother rolled her eyes and faced a confused Olivia.

"How about that room, Olivia?" Olivia pointed to her office with the open door. They watched her walk away.

"Explain." Olivia said calmly but she was giving Edison a death stare. Fitz stood in front of her, "Let's sit. You need to sit." She walked away and they followed. They all sat. "Senator Davis I didn't like you but what you and that boy did tonight made me hate you with a strong passion. You can tell the truth or not but the victim is in the next room and we have proof. Start talking. NOW!"

"Olivia she ran off that's all. She probably fell a few times but we got in the car and we chased her to your home then the White House."Edison rushed out in a panicked tone.

"Hi mommy." Destiney said making her presence known but there was no cheerful happiness which alarmed Olivia immediately.

"Wanna talk about it, pumpkin?" Olivia asked sweetly. Destiney nodded and walked to her mother. Olivia touched her back and she almost did a back flip away from her. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts." Destiney said sitting in a chair instead of in her mom's lap. Destiney retold what happened at her father's house and how she got to the White House.

"Go to my office." Olivia said to Destiney. Destiney got up and left quietly.

Olivia began in a calm tone "My lawyers will be in contact with your lawyers to discuss the court date in the next day or so. We will only speak through our lawyers. The only times I will see you is in court, hide if you see me." Olivia grabbed her crutches and Fitz helped her stand. "Why are you still sitting? Get the hell out of my building!" As they quickly got out of their seats Fitz's mother stopped them,

"Now my son may not be able to beat your ass because he's the president and her mother might not be able to beat your ass because it'll cause more problems but I am the President's mother so, I can do what the hell I want because nobody is going to put the President's MOTHER in jail especially at my age." Olivia and Fitz along with everyone else watched to see her next move. She slapped Edison leaving a scratch across his cheek "That's for destroying that baby's rose." She pushed him almost knocking over his girlfriend "That's for pushing her. Don't even try to get away I'll just have them bring you back." She hit him again "That's for that demon kid hitting her. Tom give me your belt." Everyone eyes grew wide as Tom quickly stripped himself of his belt and handed her it. She began hitting Edison with a belt aiming for his face after four successful hits Edison quickly turned his back after realizing blocking his face wasnt helping. Fitz's mother smiled and hit him as hard as she could across the back hoping to leave a mark like he did Destiney. Edison yelled in pain, he turned in anger.

"Your gonna-" Edison's mouth was hit with Fitz's mother's fist she made sure to put all she had in it.

"That's for lying to Olivia. I might be old but I'm still a mean fighter." With that she walked out the room handing Tom his belt. Everyone's mouth was touching the floor with eyes as big as oranges.

"Fitz your mother just...he's all...she's like...that was...what the...how did...She just...this is...how In the...I'm So...Edison face is...that look was...how does she...HOLY DAMN OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL SHE'S LIKE A...LIKE A...NINJA...NO A BOXER...NO DEATH...that was so..." Olivia said as she watched Edison leave, eyes still as big as can be.

Fitz hugged Olivia, "That was horrifyingly amazing. You all right?"

Olivia calmed down getting over her shock "I'm just so tired of fighting this man. He's the devil, I want him to live a life stuck in a cell being tortured just for fun. I want him to GO AWAY. Leave us alone. She didn't smile or hug me, she wasn't even excited. It's so scary to watch how dark and sad her eyes become when I say his name." Olivia head rested on his chest as she talked. She didn't want to cry.

"You raised such an adorable, happy, and smart girl. Maybe the smartest I ever met. Olivia I watched her run like her life depended on it and she was screaming from the top of her lungs for me to hear. Tears streaming down her face, I never seen anything so scary and I never want to see something like that again. I'm going to make sure I never see her like that again. Your going to have the best everything and I will make sure of that. And you I-" Fitz was cut off.

"Sir, your father wants to speak to you immediately." Tom handed him the phone and walked away.

"What?" Fitz answered coldly. "First you run my mother out of her home and now you think as soon as you say jump I'm going to" Fitz seemed to stop in the middle of his sentence "Go to hell." Then he hung up. Fitz was so angry his grip tightened around Olivia but she said nothing. "Liv, I'm going to leave. My dad has been harassing my mother all times of night knowing she'll tell me. I was supposed to meet him at midnight but then Destiney but if you wait for me I will come by your place and we can talk more. If you want to." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"I'll wait for you, Fitz." Olivia whispered "We should go find your mother and Destiney." He nodded and she led the way to her office. They walked in on Fitz's mother sleeping on her back on Olivia's white couch with Destiney sleeping on top of her. They looked so comfortable, stomach against stomach with their arms thrown lazily across each other. Fitz used the phone he had ended his call with his father on to take a picture.

"Fitz they look so sleepy and comfortable I don't want to wake them up." Olivia whispered taking a picture too.

"Can she stay with you?" Fitz blurted out.

"Who?" Olivia asked turning around to face Fitz.

"My mom I know she wouldn't mind and I'm coming back to your house anyways and they're so comfortable with each other. Plus mom wants to show you how to make a certain kind of ointment so Destiney bruises could heal as soon as possible and I'm worried Edison is going to try to harm you guys." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay." Olivia said. They woke Fitz's mother who was a light sleeper, they all left and Fitz told his mother the plans and she agreed. Fitz dropped them all off making sure they got in the house also sending Hal and another secret service agent to stay. Fitz arrived at his father's home in 30minutes. Big Gerry was waiting for Fitz, Fitz walked up to him.

"Hey son." Big Gerry said reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Fitz said with a tone filled with disgust.

"Alright, come in." Big Gerry said waiting for his son to enter.

"What do you want? Why don't you just leave her alone?" Fitz responded not moving at all.

"Alright because Fitzgerald I am supposed to be apart this presidency. I'm still your father and you treat me like-"

"Shut up Gerry, I treat YOU the way YOU treat ME. You DON'T HELP me you TEAR ME DOWN. YOU want ME to be your PUPPET. Well I WON'T if you wanted to BE the president so bad why didn't you run? Huh? Because YOU AREN'T good enough. You're a bully and you're wrong YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER YOU ARE THE MAN WHO SCREWED MY MOTHER THEN LEFT HER. YOU ARE JUST A SPERM DONOR! Leave us ALONE." Fitz spat at him.

He punched Fitz in the face "I HATE YOU, I HOPE SOMEONE SHOOTS YOU IN YOUR DAMN MOUTH. I DON'T NEED YOU. I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A B*TCH." Big Gerry yelled.

Fitz spit out blood "At least the feeling is mutual. If you weren't my "father" I'd have you killed. And your right I am THE SON of a B*TCH, At least we can BOTH agree on that." With that Fitz left. In the motorcade Tom kept asking Fitz if he was sure he didn't want to get his face checked out by the doctor. They arrived at Olivia's home and Fitz spit out some more blood before knocking on the door. Olivia immediately noticed Fitz had a few drops of blood on his shirt and he had half dry blood on the side of his mouth. She watched him spit blood in her grass. He looked back at her with the saddest grey eyes she ever seen. "What happened, Fitz?" Olivia pulled him to her and he laid his head on top of hers. "Come on, let's clean you up." Olivia said taking his hand leading him into her home. Tom came in and closed the door locking it and went to make sure everything was secure.

* * *

_**AN: So I know everyone thought I would either have Fitz or Olivia or both beat Edison up so I decided why not Fitz's mother.**_

_**Reader575: You crack me up.**_

_**kbrow84: Glad you like the story and you're funny.**_

_**SpinningMoreDreams: They are still just friends but I totally agree and i'll try to remember that.**_

_**flacagonzales: You are so right.**_

_**nikalepierce1: Thanks for the advice I'll try to remember that.**_

_**mstlovee: Hope your happy with this chapter.**_

_**HandSewn: Your reviews for chapter 1-3 made me smile. Your review for chapter 4 made me burst into laughter.**_

_**I hope I didn't miss anyone if I did I'm sincerely sorry. I love your reviews and you guys can tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter and I'll try to make it work.**_

_** : I know you wanted Fitz and Olivia to beat Edison a** but I hope you like the person who did instead.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz laid in Olivia's bed telling her and his mom what happened while Olivia cleaned him up quietly. Fitz's mother was fuming.

"Mrs. Grant I can handle your Gerry problem." Olivia said, before anyone could comment Destiney was at the door, "Mommy can I sleep with you?"

"Come in." Destiney walked in with her teddy bear not saying a word and crawled in her mother's bed curling up against the President's side. Everyone just watched her move Fitz's arm and wrap it around herself.

"Good night Destiney." Fitz's says after she got comfortable.

"Good night Fizzy." She mumbled against his side.

"Olivia what do you mean you can handle Big Gerry?" Fitz questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia responded.

spoke up, "I don't think this is his first time hitting Destiney. Why are you taking him to court now?"

"When you find out your child's father hit your baby and your little girl ran for her life in the middle of the night. It does something to you. Every time I take him to court he wins the case but he has never left a mark until now. He's a Senator and he promises the judge and jury something I don't know what but something. I've tried to blackmail them to play fair but they don't care if there secrets get out. Because Edison's title is better than mine. But now have witnesses and proof something I didn't have before.

"Livvie I'll testify and my agents will too. And Olivia what title is bigger than Senator?"

Olivia smiled "The President."

"Of?"

"The United States."

"I'm a witness to. So, I'm just wondering are we staying the night here or...?"Mrs. Grant asked.

"That's not a good idea." Olivia answered.

"I agree with Olivia." Fitz agreed.

"Well let's get going." Fitz mom responded.

Fitz detached Destiney from himself and they all left the room. "Dinner tonight at 8:00?" Fitz asked with a boyish grin on his face. Olivia began to giggle, "You look adorable. What about Destiney?" She didn't know why that smile made her laugh.

"Thanks for complimenting my adorableness. I was hoping you'd bring her too. I'd like to get to know you both better."

"That sounds nice. 8 o'clock it is." She saI'd sweetly.

"I'll send a car." Fitz kissed her cheek. Fitz ears turned red and Olivia blushed. Fitz got in the motorcade and waited until Liv's door closed before leaving.

* * *

_**AU: I'm sorry I took so long but I'll try to make it up to you all by getting the next chapter up tomorrow. Next chapter Mellie will be in. Don't worry. Also in the next Fitz and Destiney bond a little more and you'll find out what the world is thinking about Olitz and of course Cyrus is planning but he's not a bad guy I think.**_

* * *

_**kbrow84: Edison will be handled really soon.**_

_**Reader575: Hahaha! Mama Grant ain't no joke.**_

_**Jazphace: The hole doesn't deserve to have them in it.**_

_**Socialfly2282: Edison will get what's coming to him soon that I guarantee.**_

_** : I doubt he'll cross a woman again.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia awoke to her daughter sitting up in bed staring at her blank television.

"You see something you like, pumpkin?" Olivia asked following her train of vision. Destiney jumped falling off the bed.

"Ow!" Destiney yelped in pain. Olivia quickly helped her up wiping her tears away.

"Take off your gown." Olivia said. Destiney pulled it off with help. Tears rolled down Olivia's cheeky at the sight of her baby bruises. It was Destiney's turn to wipe her tears away.

"Turn around." Destiney turned her back to her mother, "Oh god." Olivia gasped at the now dark shade of purplish/blue bruises.

"Does it hurt, pumpkin?" Olivia asked.

"Yes but only if something touch it."

"Do you want to go to school today?"

"Yes." Destiney said turning back around.

"We're having dinner with Fitz tonight." Olivia told her grabbing her phone to take pictures.

"Yaay!" Destiney said happily.

"Be still." Olivia finished taking pictures. Olivia went to Destiney's closet to get her clothes out for the day.

"Dress, today?" Olivia asks.

"Nope, jeans." Destiney responded confidently. Olivia went to her dresser and began putting an outfit together.

"So I was thinking and I decided we'll go to the hospital after school." I pulled out a Polo Ralph Lauren Floral-Print Tompkins Skinny Jeans, Emma Floral wash and a Eileen Fisher white Silk Short-Sleeve Scoop Neck Top and her black and white Addidas. I leave Destiney alone to get dress and went and pulled out the same exact outfit bus I was wearing DKNY Grommet Wedge Sneakers. Destiney with have a fit if we didn't match. We both walk out our rooms at the same time. I buy her a French toast and a strawberry banana smoothie. I usually cook but today wasn't one of those days. I walked her to our classroom we saI'd our 'I Love Yous' then I go to work. As soon as the elevator opens I am bombarded with questions and comments.

"Are you okay?"

"Is Destiney okay?"

"He is do fine."

"Girl what you can do with that heel of yours."

"Abby, can I get out the elevator first?" I asked. Abby nodded but didn't move.

"You have company." She then steps out the way. _'what the he'll is he doing here'_

"Hi." He says, calmly. Harrison, Abby, Huck, and Quinn all just stands there watching for my response. I walk as fast as I can grabbing his hand along the way. Once we're in my office, I closed my door.

"Fitzgerald what are you doing in my work place and not yours?"

"You look beautiful." He looks me over making me shiver which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Fitz, why are you here?" I ask.

"I missed you and I pulled some strings so you can rid yourself of Edison sooner. Are you wearing that to dinner?"

"Why?"

"It's distracting." His eyes slowly goes from blue to grey eye.

"Your eyes." I commented.

"I know. We're still on for dinner?" He asks.

"Of course. Now-" Abby bursts into the room.

"Olivia YOU are on EVERY news channel. And don't get me started about the press outside." I shot him a look and turned the tv on.

**_"I think the president has found our first lady._**" The male anchor says

**"Think how cute they'll be together especially with the little girl, Destiney right?"**

The other anchor nods then a picture of Olivia appears then one of Fitz next to hers and then a baby.

**_"Look how cute their baby would be."_**

My mouth dropped open, I felt Fitz take the remote out of my hand he flipped to different news channels. Everyone was talking about Olivia being their future first lady and Destiney making them the first family and how cute they could be together. Fitz turned off the tv just as Tom walked in. "Sir, someone you told must've leaked your locations."

Fitz just thought on it the only person who knew was... "Dammit Cyrus. Liv I have to go." Fitz said apologetically.

"Go, it's fine and yes we're still on for tonight." Olivia said with a small smile.

Fitz was relieved "Tom, I need one of your best agents to stay with Olivia and you go to Destiney's school and stay. You don't have a choice."

Tom nods and gets to work immediately.

"Fitz-" I began to protest.

"Have a good day, Livvie." He kisses my cheek and leaves.

"So are you guys a thing?" Abby asked watching him walk away.

"Why haven't you been to work in a week?" I ask. Abby gives me a wicked smile.

"I'm pregnant." She says like it's no big deal. "No biggie."

Yes biggie!" I scream.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I know this chapter was supposed to have dinner and Mellie but I didn't like the way it came out so i'm rewriting that part so it should be up in the next two days. I don't know who I want to be the father of Abby's baby. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy it's been awhile, I'm truly sorry. I'm trying to update on a regular, i'll get better.**

* * *

I pull up to Destiney's school just as the kids are let out. I spot Destiney holding hands with Tom while talking to some little boy. I get out my car and as soon as Tom sees me he begins to speak into his earpiece. Destiney walks past me and gets in the car, I frown at her actions.

"Will you be making any stops before going home?" Tom asked.

"George Washington University hospital." I answer getting in the car. He nods, speaks in his earpiece, and gets in the passenger seat.

"How was school today?"

"Good." Destiney replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My back and my side hurts." Destiney says.

"Do you want to cancel dinner with Fitz?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

I pull up to the hospital and we all get out.

"Follow me. Her room is ready and the doctor is waiting." Tom says then speaks into his earpiece again. 45 minutes later we are home, I go up to my room and dress comfortably then take a nap. Two and a half hours later I wake up, the first thing I do is grab my phone. 6:47. I jump up and go downstairs. I follow Destiney's voice to the kitchen. Tom was making her a smoothie.

"Look mommy Tom is making me a smoothie." Destiney said grabbing a cup for him to pour it in.

"Thank you, Tom." He nods. "We have to get ready." Destiney put her smoothie in the fridge and followed me to her bathroom. While Destiney showers, I take out her Polka Dot Denim dress and her Tommy Hilfiger Madina Bow sandals. 20 minutes later Destiney was dressed and sitting on the couch with Tom watching Frozen . I quickly showered and washed my hair. I put on my black with white polka dots bra and panty set. I quickly find something nice to wear. 10 minutes later I was dressed in a Pink Thalia Sodi Lattace-Detail High-Low dress with White Crochet Platform Wedge sandals. My hair was still damp but it could air dry. I added a little lip gloss and put on a pair of diamond stud earrings. I quickly rushed to Destiney's room grabbing a headband off her dresser and her coat on my way out forgetting to grab mine. I lock the door and walk up to Destiney handing her coat to her and putting the headband on her head pushing her curls out her face.

I was so anxious to see Fitz again. I was getting nervous as I got closer to the residence.

"Mommy, do you smell that?" Destiney asked sniffing the air.

"Yes, I do." I answer her.

Tom, do you smell that?" Destiney asked taking his hand again.

"Yes, I do. Smells great." Tom responded. Destiney nodded in agreement, the door leading to Fitz's living room was wide open. Fitz walked in with his mom following right behind him, they met us halfway.

"Hi." Fitz says pulling her into a hug.

"Hi." I hugged him back. When we pulled apart he grabbed my hand. "Hi, ."

"Oh, Olivia I haven't been in years besides we're past last names. Call me Catherine. You two look beautiful." Catherine picked up Destiney.

"Come on." Fitz takes my hand and pulls me to the dining room before I could respond. In the dining room there is a black table for 10 everything else is white there is a door leading to the kitchen probably. Fitz pulled out my chair

"Thank you." I said kindly. Fitz quickly did the same for Destiney. There was 2 pink roses one wear Destiney sat and one where his mother seated. In front of me however was a purple rose.

"Do you know the meaning of a purple rose?" I asked. I was always fascinated with roses so I studied them and him giving me a purple rose is like saying he's in love with me.

"Do you?" He asked. I stared and he stared back at me. I couldn't tell if he knew or not. A man came out and placed a chicken salad in front of everyone. He then came out with a variety of dressings and a bottle of hot sauce. Catherine grabbed the thousand island dressing and Destiney began picking the chicken out the salad. I noticed her chair seemed higher then everyone else's. I looked in Fitz direction and he was practically emptying the whole the whole bottle of hot sauce into his salad.

"Don't you think that's enough?" I asked. He looked at then the salad,

"Just a little more." He poured more then sat the bottle down. My eyes were went wide

"Fitz, that's half the bottle." He just shrugged I used the thousand island dreusing and began to eat my salad.

"How was school?" Fitz asked eating his salad that seem to be swimming in hot sauce.

"Well, I met a boy he's new his name is Johnny. He's so nice." Destiney said smiling and picking the last piece of chicken out her salad. Destiney only eats the meat in her salad then she leaves the lettuce just like her father.

"Oh really. Well he better keep his pants on." Fitz says.

"They're only 6 Fitz. They don't know anything about that stuff." I said.

"Why would he take his pants off?" Destiney asked confused.

I shot Fitz a look. Catherine answered her question "Fitz was just being goofy. When Fitz was little he liked to take his clothes off when he got too hot."

Destiney burst into laughter, "Hey no laughing at me. What about the rest of your day?"

Well, I met this girl too. She doesn't have a mommy or daddy just persons who pretend but they're really mean. I'm her only friend. Can I have a play date with her tomorrow?" The chef collected the dishes then placed a boneless chicken breast with broccoli and cheese on the side. Catherine pored the small cup of cheese over Destiney's broccoli. "Well can I?" Destiney asked again.

"I have to work late, tomorrow." I said going over my schedule in my head.

"I can watch them. I can pick Destiney up from school. They'll go with me to a school but after that the rest of day is clear. You can join us when you're done." Fitz spoke up.

"You don't have to. You have things to do tomorrow." I say grabbing the hot sauce before he could.

"I want to. I have time, I'm really not busy." Fitz is so sweet.

"Media will go crazy seeing Destiney and her friend help him give ice cream to kids, it'll help help before it ever hurt him and it gives them time to bond." Catherine chimed in.

"Pleassse?" Destiney asks.

"Fine. Her school ends at 2:45. The girl will have to get permission first, when I'm done I'll come and join." I said.

Fitz nodded "Can I have my hot sauce back?"

"No I'll pour it for you." I got up and sprinkled hot sauce all over his chicken "There." I said proud of myself. Fitz just frowned,

"Olivia, where's the hot sauce?"

"Fitz it's not healthy to put so much hot sauce on your food. You need to cut down on it." Fitz sighed and ate his chicken. We fell into a comfortable silence. The chef took our plates and brought out ice cream and cake. Destiney eyes lit up, we quickly ate our cake and ice cream. Fitz took us to the living room, on the couch there was two blankets. Fitz put a movie in the DVD player and sat next to me. He handed his mother a blanket which she put over her and Destiney. Fitz did the same with me, he put his arm around me and I relaxed against him as the movie started.

"Frozen!" Destiney exclaimed. Fitz held my hand loosely under the blanket, I squeezed his hand and smiled to myself. Destiney stayed up long enough to see Elsa run away and Anna, Olaf, and the others find her ice castle. Once the movie was over, I got ready to go. I really didn't want to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Fitz whispered picking Destiney up, I put the cover back over his sleeping mother. Tom approached us,

"I'll take her for you." Fitz looked at me for my approval and I nodded. Fitz handed Destiney over to Tom and then put his arm around my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around his waist. When we got to the motorcade that would b taking me and Destiney home he kissed my forehead.

_**'God! I wanted that kiss to be on my lips.'**_

"I wanted the dinner to be as casual as possible, I hope I succeeded."

"It was wonderful." I said smiling.

"Here." He handed me the purple and pink roses that were at the dinner table.

"Thank you." I missed his cheek and got into the motorcade and waited for Tom to hand me Destiney.

* * *

**There will probably be a time jump in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEXT DAY

At 2:45p.m. Fitz was standing in the parking lot waiting for the children to be released. Olivia called earlier saying the girl's foster parents are letting her join him for the day. The parents waiting for their children stared dumbfounded at the president while a few reporters stood their distance taking pictures waiting for something to happen. The bell Rang and the children took off to their parents and some stood with their teacher waiting for their ride. Destiney walked out of the school with a little girl who looked to be both white and black and a boy on her other side carrying 3 backpacks. She hugged Tom and he nodded she walked up to Fitz as Fitz got on one knee to hug her. Destiney pulled away,

"This is Alice my new best friend the one I told you about last night and this is Johnny my other best friend I told you about him too." Destiney said sweetly. Fitz shook the shy young girl and the eager young boy hand.

"Can you guys get your stuff I want to play with Derek?" Johnny said looking at Derek at the playground as soon as they grabbed their bag he dashed off.

"So today we will go to a school with kids just like you and have fun we'll go to my home and eat and do whatever you'd like. Is that ok?" Fitz looked at each girl.

"Yeah it's ok, right Ali?" She nodded in agreement. They all got in the car. Fitz asked what they wanted for dinner they agreed on a whole lot of cheese and ham pizzas. They pulled up to the school not too long after Fitz got off the phone with the chef.

"When we get out, there's going to be a lot of people with cameras and phones and just people screaming and even trying to get close to you. All you have to do is smile, wave, and stay close to me. Okay?" The girls nodded. Fitz stepped out and the crowd outside the school went crazy he stood and waited for the girls to take each one of his hands and theirs and they walked, smiled, waved and, stayed close.

Fitz gave a wonderful speech. After the speech it was ice cream time. Fitz, Alice, and Destiney gave the kids ice cream then ate some. They sat down eating it when Destiney whispered something in Alice ear.

"What if he gets mad?" Alice asked worried about the consequences.

"He won't I promise." Destiney smiled mischievously and they both sat on either sides of him.

"Hi girls." Destiney &amp; Alice took a finger full of ice cream rubbed it all on his cheeks and ran off. They fell in the grass laughing at his face when they finally calmed down he was standing right in front of them. Before they knew it he was tickling them and rubbing his sticky cheeks all over there's. Soon they were all on the ground laughing. They got up all sticky and tired. They ran around with the others spraying water guns for a hour. They didn't leave until 4:30ish. Once they were in the car the panic set in.

"Oh no my hair is curly and clothes are sticky they're going to kill me." Alice started to cry. Fitz and Destiney tried to comfort her but she just wouldn't stop crying. So Fitz called Olivia,

"I don't know what to do. She just freaked."

"What happened?" Olivia asked and Fitz went over their day which she watched then he told her what happened when they got in the car. Olivia thought about a solution and one hit her.

"Come by my job. I got clothes here for Destiney in case of an emergency and Abby can straighten her hair. I have things for that too. We have a washing machine so I can wash their clothes and bring them with me when I leave."

"And I get to see you" Fitz beamed

"And I get to see you" She sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_At O.P.A. Olivia P.O.V._**

I had Alice and Destiney change out of there wet clothes into something dry and put their clothes in the washer while Abby straightened both Alice and Destiney hair. I got back to work right after things settled. I was typing away on the computer when Fitz came in.

"Come home with me."

I glanced up at him and went back to typing "I told you I would come by."

"Stay the night with me." He stood directly in front of my desk.

That stopped me I leaned into my chair and looked at Fitz. "I can't."

"You can say yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"Stop." I said.

"Then leave with us. Or stay the night with me. Your choice." He said coming around the desk. He pulled me up to him.

"I'll leave with you." I breathed out. I looked into his eyes and the air changed. He was going to kiss me finally. He pressed his lips to mine before I could respond someone cleared their throat.

"Lip-lock later ready to see your new and improved daughters" Abby exclaimed. Fitz wrapped his arms around my waist and I nodded.

Destiney and Alice walked in with their hair curled at the tips.

"It looks nice." I commented.

"You both look beautiful." Fitz responded sincerely.

"Thank you." They said together. Everyone left the room. Fitz leaned in to kiss me again but we were interrupted

"Mommy can we get a yogurt?"

"Yes." She took off running.

"Where were we?" I pulled his face down to mine. He pressed his lips to mine, I felt his tongue seeking entrance so I gave it to him. Our tongues fought and tasted each other. Fitz deepened the kiss and Harrison walked in the

"Olivia" I quickly pulled away at the sound of my name.

"What?! What!" I was aggravated by the constant interruption. Fitz chuckled. I threw him a glare that quickly quieted him.

"The clothes are done but you're busy so I'll put them in the dryer."

"I'll do it." I left the president in my office. I heard whispering so I slowed down.

"Sometimes they beat or they don't feed me if I do something bad ."

"Like what?"

"If I don't say good morning or if they beat me and I get marks and my teacher see. I can't eat for 3 days. If I make them look bad they beat me."

"They can't do that!"

Fitz walked up behind me "Wha-" I place my finger over my lips

"Tell my mom she'll help you. Come on." I heard movement

"No sit back down. If you tell your mom they'll take me away. Then we won't be friends anymore. They'll take me away and I'll get hurt and beat up. I have to stay with them. That's the ONLY way we can be friends."

"No we'll find another way. Let's tell my mom. She won't let them take you."

"They'll hurt me bad."

"Fitz will protect you and my Mommy will keep you. I promise. Please."

"They'll hurt me."

"They're hurting you now."

"But it will be more pain. I don't have anybody to save you." The team was listening now.

"Fitz will save you and my Mommy will take care of you. Auntie Abby will feed you everyday the sweetest things ever. Auntie Quinn will do your hair she's a hair expert, auntie Abby is still learning. Uncle Huck will protect you. And. And. Uncle Harri will talk to people so they can't hurt you again. Please you can be my sister and you can call my Mommy mommy. And we can do cool stuff with Fitz cause Fitz gonna be my daddy. He can be yours too. I'll protect you I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You'll tell mommy."

"Yes." There was movement. I took that as my cue to walk in everyone followed.

"We heard." Alice looked at her feet

"You won't be going back ever." Fitz said. I knew he was pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz was passed pissed. He knew child abuse existed and kids in homes weren't always treated well but for children like Destiney and Alice to get beat for no reason at all pissed him off if he could go to war literally with everyone in the world he would. His blood was boiling. A car took Quinn and the kids to the White House to be fed and David Rosen was called to figure out legal actions they could take to destroy the fosters parents but keep Alice in their care.

"Hi." Olivia closed the door.

"What are we doing next?"

"My team and I are going to go have a little talk with the household." Olivia answered.

"I'm going." He said.

"You can't" She said quickly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because they're armed. They can hurt you."

"Because they're armed they can hurt you. Therefore you are not going." He said

"Fitz this is different. I have to go. But you need to stay with the kids."

"No. Give me one good reason why you should go and I shouldn't."

"Because If I die only a few will miss me. If you die the nation will miss you and I will be blamed. If I DIE everyone would get over it but if YOU DIE you will go down in history as a dead president cause of death Olivia Pope."

"Olivia that's not true."

"You can't go. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She got choked up and covered her face with her hands. Fitz held her in his arms.

"I'm going to go because you're going but I won't go in. I will be waiting outside and agents will go with you. Deal?"

"Fitz…"

"Deal or no deal."

"Deal." She mumbled.

"It's time to go. Huck said everybody's home." Harrison said and left.

"I care about you Liv and if something were to happen to you I wouldn't move on in fact I'll be stuck in grief until the day I die if not by my own hands. Olivia I know it haven't been long but I…I live on this Earth because of the love I have for you." She kissed him passionately with her heart pounding at the idea of them confessing their love.

She walked out the room holding Fitz hand. "Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

Before they left Olivia used the bathroom.

_**OLIVIA P.O.V.**_

We were almost to the car when Tom handed Fitz a phone.

"Can it wait?"

"Make it wait."

"Cyrus I have things to do right now."

"Fine. Fine I'm coming." He hung up and handed the phone back to Tom.

"Livvie something important came up and I have to go and handle it immediately."

"Okay."

"I'll see you when you get back." I nodded and he left.

We got to the house when Abby suggested we get the police involved. "Abby you stay at here if I feel we'll need police I'll text 'NOW'."

"Okay." We knocked on the door and a little girl opened it.

"Hi I'm here to talk to your parents about your sister Alice." She nodded and let us all in.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR TIA?" We heard a woman yell. The green eyed redheaded girl eyes widened. She looked scared. Soon a woman appeared in front of us.

"Alice's friends." She whispered.

"I know who they are. Get out my face. Ms. Olivia Pope it's nice to see you in person. Who's your friends?"

"This is my team and we are here to talk to you about Alice and talk to the household in general."

"May I ask why?" She was taller than me by a few inches but she seemed nervous of my presence.

"We ran into a problem." I looked her in the eyes while I talked.

"Oh…well we only have one other little girl she's in the living room. I'll go get my husband." She walked us to the living room and left us alone with the same little girl.

"Is your name Tia?" I asked remembering what she called her. She nodded quietly. "Do you go to the same school as Alice?" She nodded again. "Do you hang out with her in school?" She shook her head no. "What about outside of school?" She shook her head no. "Well why not?"

"We aren't allowed to talk to each other or we get in trouble."

"Who do you get in trouble with?" She pointed in the direction the lady went. I nodded. "Do you want to go home with me?" She nodded eagerly. "Answer this question and you can go home with us. Do they beat you?" She looked at me and nodded right before they walked in.

"Please take a seat." Huck pulled me into the seat between him and Harrison. It was only the three of us. "Would you like some coffee? I just made some." We all nodded. Not to long after she called her husband in to help her.

"Liv he has a gun." Harrison said in a warning tone. I text Abby NOW.

"Olivia we need to get you out of here. NOW."

"Not without the little girl. Come here sweetheart." She came willingly. I sat her in her lap.

"You should've let me bring my gun." Huck whispered. They walked in carrying a tray of 5 coffee.

"So what's going on?" The guy asked handing us the coffee but we all noticed the unusual things floating in the cup. We sat it down.

"Okay let's get right to it. You've been beating both Alice and Tia."

"How dare you accuse us of something so horrible?" The woman exclaimed.

"You stop fostering children and get no job that pertains to children and we won't go after you. You want to take this deal because the president is a very angry man when it comes to hurt children and he wants you dead because of the pain you caused Alice imagine the trouble you'll have if he found out what you did to Tia. He's going to make it hard to get a job cleaning toilets." The man jumped up causing everyone to jump up. My phone went off me and the guy was having a staring contest. I answered the phone

"Hello."

"I can't believe you'd trick me so I didn't go."

Harrison started talking "we're going to leave now and you are going to keep that gun where it is then we'll leave and you can run." Huck started leading the way out I held the little girl.

"Fitz bad timing." I whispered. The guy pulled his gun.

"You aren't taking her." He yelled he aimed it right at me.

"What's going on Olivia?"

"Mr. President he has a gun aimed at me." I responded looking him right in the eye as I said it.

"I'm coming. Stay on the phone."

"Give me the girl. Come here Tia." I held her tightly and she held me even tighter.

"No."

"Go get her." His wife approached me grabbing her. I punched her and I heard the gun go off. I heard the police too. I felt myself being pushed around and I felt pain. I heard Fitz on the phone screaming my name. I heard someone saying we are almost there. I heard voices trying to calm him down then I seen Abby burst in. We ran to the door there was more shots and I felt Harrison grip go limp and I felt more pain and I heard screaming…my name… Harrison's name. Abby took the little girl the police rushed pass us 2 of them were helping Huck move Harrison. Abby was tugging on my hand. We got out the door and I seen Fitz and Tom running to me right before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fitz P.O.V.**_

All I can see is blood. Olivia. Running. A bloody Olivia running out of a huge house for her life. My Livvie they shot my Livvie 4 times. How do I explain that to Destiney and Alice? I should've went with them. I should've sent the agents I could've prevented this.

"Harrison Wright family?" The doctor asked not sure who to confront since Olivia Pope is on his contact list and she's in surgery. I stood and so did the rest of Olivia Pope's team.

"He has two shots to the leg and one in the arm. We removed the bullets. They weren't to deep so he'll be fine. If he gets lots of rest and keeps his wounds clean. He'll be just fine." The doctor explained some things to the group to give them a better understanding of his condition. It was hours later when another doctor came to talk about Olivia's conditions.

"Ms. Pope's family?" She walked up to the group.

"If she's dead just say it." I said making the doctor uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat "She's alive. We had to remove her appendix due to 2 bullets to her lower right side. She has a bullet to her left shoulder and one to the left arm. I don't think she'll be able to use her left arm for a while but we can't be sure until she wakes. When she is healed enough to leave the hospital we'll put in a prescription to a pharmacy of whomever is taking care of her choice. We gave her some sleeping pills to dull the pain. Ms. Pope said Mr. Grant will tell the staff who is allowed and not allowed to visit her as she recover if she cannot tell herself. She'll be fine with a lot of sleep. You can come see her in a bit. I am told you are here for Mr. Wright. You can see him now. Just follow me." They followed the doctor into Harrison's room. He was laying there looking at the ceiling.

"It's my fault I knew it was a bad idea but I didn't stop her." Harrison said never looking at us.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine. My job is to protect Olivia Pope with everything I got and I have weapons but I didn't bring any." Huck said remorseful.

"And who bright idea was it to go somewhere dangerous unarmed." Abby spat.

"It was Olivia's. She didn't think they'd actually use the gun Alice said they had." Harrison answered. I thought about it why would Olivia want to go to the house unarmed. Then it hit me.

"If you guys would've been armed you would've went to jail." They all looked at me then I continued. "You all would have arrived at the house weapons ready. Olivia would have done the same thing accept when they pulled you would've pulled and when they shot you. You would have leading to possibly wounding them or killing them. The police would have arrived and seen it as a home invasion. You guys came in didn't get what you want and shot them and THEY shot back in self defense." Everyone seemed to ponder what I just said before they agreed. They sat and talked with Harrison, I noticed the special attention he pays Abby. It was a few hours before the doctor came back and took us to Olivia. They even let us put Harrison in a wheelchair and come.

"Before you go in I think you should know the nurse will be sedating her soon." We nodded and went in. The room was big like I requested and there was another bed next to hers. I stood by the door while her team crowded her with love. I heard her tell Abby to make sure to keep the girl and I watched Quinn grab Huck's hand when he was apologizing. Harrison was holding Liv's hand. I watched Abby watch Harrison's hand cover Olivia's and I knew she didn't like it. Harrison was trying to make her laugh but she was looking for someone.

"Where's Fitz? He's not still mad at me is he?" I could hear her ask. Huck and Quinn moved so she could see me.

"Hi." I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hi. Come here. I didn't think I'd hear your voice again." She said. I was beside the bed in 4 steps. She shook her hand out of Harrison's and pulled me by the shirt to her. She quickly put her hand in my hair. I kissed her lips softly then passionately until she was moaning in my mouth. I pulled away remembering we have an audience. She whimpered softly.

"I'm still very mad at you." I put my nose against hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered a tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb

"You almost died." I whispered back. She nodded. "Don't do it again."

"Okay. How's the kids?" She asked.

"Growing gray hair. They miss their mama." I told her.

"Can I see them please?" She looked nervous.

"I'll bring them the next time you wake up."

"You'll be here?"

"As soon as you wake up." I took her hand out my hair and held it.

"You know after this experience. I realized how selfish I have been. Putting my daughter second to my job and putting you guys in danger. I'm so sorry." She said looking at her team with a sad smile. She then looked at me and continued "I also realized how much I love you…all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Can we have the room?" I stared at her. They left the room.

"I love you Fitz. I love you a lot. That stomach twisting heart aching love. I feel it. I need you."

"I love you too baby and if you love me and Destiney and Alice. You'll get better so we can take you home. I need to take you home."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

_A month later Olivia was discharged and everything was getting back to normal. Almost everything. Every night Fitz was with her until she went to bed. It was getting really hard to keep the secrets, her 'solutions' to her insecurities. She hasn't been taking her pain medicine because of the side effects. Every night before she went to bed Fitz asked if she took them and she lied saying yes. The pain was excruciating but she was a stubborn woman. Secret number one: Olivia wears contacts because her eye color brings bad memories, the hate that her dad had for her, all because her eyes are a light brown near hazel color. Tonight is like everyone other night. Fitz sits by her bed, she pretends to be sleep, Fitz leaves and she takes her contacts out._

**_Olivia P.O.V._**

_Fitz had just arrived I already laid in bed and was waiting._

_"Hey baby." Fitz appeared in her doorway._

_"Hi, honey." He came over and kissed my nose._

_"Liv, can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"You can say no if you want." He responds nervously._

_"Shoot." I replied._

_"Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep. I swear."_

_"Okay, get in." I lift the cover._

_"Can I shower first?" He asked._

_"There's an extra towel in there, it's white." Fitz nodded, walked out the room and came back in with a bag. As soon as he went into the bathroom, I sat up and took my contacts out. I laid back down._

_"How am I gonna do this?" I asked no one. Fitz had been acting weird for the past two days. I guess this is why. I closed my eyes faking sleep as I heard the shower go off. Not too long later I felt Fitz get in next to me. He pulled me against him and snuggled into him. I could get use to this. I laid there feeling sleep catch up to me. When I heard,_

_"Oh, Livvie. I love you so much. I should tell you what happened the other day but I don't want to lose you. I need you. I got to tell you before Mellie makes up a lying version of what happened. I'll tell you, I have to. God, I love you." A million thoughts ran through my head. _

_'What did him and this Mellie person do?'_

_'Did he sleep with her?'_

_'Am I not enough?'_

_'How could he love me and cheat on me?'_

* * *

Okay...Olivia isn't taking her medicine. Fitz has a secret. What did he and Mellie do?" What do you think of Olivia? She's insecure about your eyes because of some bad memories. The next chapter you find out what Fitz and Mellie did and more about Abby's baby and bad things happen to Destiney and Alice.

Review :-)


	15. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi, everyone reading this is started a new story called span style="text-decoration: underline;"emIm Not Normal/em/spanem /emand I would appreciate if you all give it a chance and read. I'll be updating soon, I'm in the middle of moving so it's kind of hard but I'll manage 3. This is on all my stories. Have a fabulous weekend!/strong/p 


	16. Chapter 15

I was at work I couldn't focus, it's been 3 days since I last seen or talked to Fitz I've been avoiding him and I know he knows it. I was looking out my window with tears streaming down my face it wouldn't stop.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." I tried to say without the evident sadness in my voice. I heard the door open and close and the lock turn. I waited for them to speak. I had my back to them and I planned on keeping my back to them because I refuse to let my gladiators see me cry.

"What do you want?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Livvie." I heard him breathe out.

"I'm busy." I replied.

"No you're not." He said coming closer.

"Go away." I said back.

"No. You've been avoiding me. " He said letting me hear the hurt in his voice.

"Get out." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Liv. Talk to me." I swung my chair around. My red tear filled eyes met his.

"Leave me alone."

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked coming around the desk. I quickly stood up. The only thing that was in the way was my chair. He moved it out his way. He took a step forward I took a step back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked again. I looked him in the eye as the tears began to fall once again. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"I…I...I know. About you and Mellie." I said to him.

"Liv let me explain that." He said trying to get closer to me but I moved away.

"No." I responded.

"Baby don't do this." He said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I asked while he now took off his shoes. He bent over and placed his shoes neatly by my desk. I was so confused but before I could process it he ran to me quickly wrapping me in his arms. I immediately started to fight his touch but he just held me against him.

"Let me go." I Screamed. Why did I sound proof my office.

"I'm not going to let you go, I need to explain to you what happened please." He begged pulling away a bit. I shoved him off of me and tried to run but of course he caught me before I could touch the door knob. He picked me up and threw me on the couch somewhat gently and straddled me.

"Get off me." I screamed at him but he ignored.

"Look, Olivia I need you to just shut up for like 5 minutes and stop screaming! Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen!" He screamed back at me. I quiet down turning my head away from him and he took a deep breath. "I was in the residence reading something when Tom came in and said Mellie and Bianca wanted to talk to me. I never heard of them before but I still told him to let them in. Mellie comes in freaking out about meeting me while Bianca just kept her distance. I was telling her I had to get back to work and then she just fell over so I caught her. I picked up her purse and as I came up she jumped on me and I dropped her purse. She just smashed her lips to mine." I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth and I started to fight him again but he ignored me. He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know what to do and I noticed Bianca taking pictures so I tried to pry her off me and I accidentally shoved her to the floor. She hit the floor with a thud and Tom rushed in and Bianca rushed out. Tom sent someone after Bianca but when they got a hold of her she didn't have the camera. Tom has them at an unknown location until we get the camera. Liv I didn't do anything with her, I swear." He concluded his story. I laid there absorbing everything he just said. 'I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm lying I do know why I'm acting like this, I just don't want to acknowledge it.'

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Look at me." I didn't so he turned my face holding it in place "Olivia Pope, I know we haven't been together long but I love you and I know I haven't taken you on a proper date and I will tonight if you forgive me. I know the kids and my job has been keeping us apart but it won't anymore, I promise. I love you baby." He planted a kiss on my nose.

"You don't love me." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back looking in eyes. The intensity caused me physical pain.

"No you're confused." I told him.

"I do, Livvie. I love you and I only want you. I'm going to protect you and love you and of course I'll protect and love Destiney and Alice with all I got. I don't care what people think and I'll choose you over my job anytime. Liv I don't know what's really bothering you but we can work this out always." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Please stop." I turned my head. He got up off me and grabbed his shoes. I sat up hugging my knees to my chest and cried as I watched him put his shoes and jacket back up. He unlocked the door and walked out. 'What am I doing he's leaving me? I need him to stay.' I told myself, I got up and ran out my office. He's was just getting on the elevator, my team was just standing around. He looked at me.

"Please don't go." I said to him. Tom immediately stopped the door from closing, I didn't care my makeup was ruined and I looked like trash. He walked up to me, he looked tired and frustrated. He leaned over to my ear,

"Are you going to tell me what's going on because I swear Olivia I got better things to do than to play around." I nodded. He pulled me into my office closing the door and locking it.

"Talk." He commanded while he sat. I nodded

**Fitz P.O.V.**

"I…um…I'm scared that you'll...b…be like them." She took in a sharp breath.

"Who is them?"

"Edison, I was a prize to him and before him there was Jake Ballard. We dated for awhile and I thought he was the one even though he cheated on me constantly tried to get me to do…um...threesome. Um…after 2 years I couldn't take him anymore so I tried to leave him and he…he…he-" She leaned against the wall and then she slid to the floor, I really looked at her and realized she was struggling to breathe. I rushed to her side,

"Hey, look at me." I said. She did. I took her hands and placed them over my heart. "My heart beats for you. You hear me?" She nodded. "What do I do? Hospital?" I asked her she held her arms out to me and I pulled her body to me. I was rocking us back and forth. I looked down at her, "You're scaring me." I whispered. I took a deep breath and noticed she was trying to do it too. She mimicked my breathing and then she burst into tears. "Aw baby."

"He cut me all over my stomach." She whispered.

"You can stop. It's too much for you." I told her. She pulled away from me.

"I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm tired of being scared and being alone."

"Liv?"

"What color are my eyes?" She asked.

"What?"

"What color are my eyes?" She repeated.

"Dark Brown why?" I questioned.

"They aren't dark brown." She cried out covering her face.

"Liv they are." I told her.

"No they're not, it's contacts." She told. I watched her lower her head and take them out she looked up with her eyes closed. "When I was little my dad use to beat me because my eyes. He said he knew I wasn't his because there's no way his child will have eyes that color. I later found out from my mother that he wasn't my father. She got tired of him hitting me because of a mistake she made. She packed our bags my actual father was going to take us home with him. He found out Rowan was hitting me and my mom but before we can get our stuff out the door Rowan came home early. He was pissed he went for his gun that was always in the living room but my mom stabbed him in the stomach picked me up and ran out the house leaving everything we owned behind. When we got out the door my dad was just pulling up, he got out the backseat and hugged me that's the first time we've ever met. He kissed me and told me he loved me but before I could tell him it back Rowan shot him in the leg. He quickly handed me off to my mom and told her to get in the car in go but she didn't listen she loved him too much to just leave him. So she put me in the car told the driver if they died to step on it. She went back to help my dad up and I watched Rowan shoot her twice in the back. The driver took off but I could still see my dad roll over her as if to protect her and he tried to get up and run only to be shot down. He looked me in the eyes right before right before Rowan shot him down. Though he didn't know of my existence long, I know he loved me. They got me out the country that very same day and I was never questioned about my parents death, nobody mentioned it and it didn't make the news it's weird but I know Rowan didn't go to jail. If he's still alive he'll probably come after me knowing where I am." Her eyes stayed closed, I felt bad I made her live through the worst memories of her life.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." I said pulling her to me. I looked down at her as she opened her eyes I was met by a beautiful light brown color that could easily be hazel.

"Everyone I loved died. On my way to airport that day they picked up this little girl she was taken out yeh country along with me. We were both from the Bahamas and were dropped off in the USA, we lived with a lady who didn't talk much but she protected us. We never went hungry and we were always wearing the best clothes and lived in the best house. Me and Catherine became best friends but as we got older she held a grudge against Rowan for what he did to me and our father and my mother. As soon as we finished college told me goodbye and told me she won't come back until Rowan's dead. I begged her not to go but she said she had to. She never came back its been a little over a decade. I wonder if she's dead and I hope and pray she's alive. I don't want you to love me because I don't want you to leave me." She told me.

"I'm not going to stop loving you and I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I promise." I said.

"You say that now." She mumbled. I make her look at me.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." I told her. She stood and I followed, we walked to the couch. She turned her back to me.

"Unzip it." She commanded. I undid her dress, she turned around and slowly pulled it down. Once she pooled around her feet. She stepped at and laid it on her desk. She walked back to me pushing my jacket off me she laid it with her dress.

"Baby what's are you doing?" I asked her. She sat down and spread her legs open. My member immediately jumped to attention.

"Take off your clothes." She said simply. Just when I was about to do as she said there was loud knocks on the door.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope we have an emergency. Please get out of here immediately." We heard Tom yell. I froze and Liv frowned but quickly put on her dress I zipped it up while she wiped the makeup of her face. I opened the door,

"What's going on?" I growled.

"Ms. Pope your team is already in the motorcade Destiney and Alice school is being held hostage. 1 of our men are dead he died with Alice in his arms. His last words were hurry they want them dead. We need to go now." I felt sick, I felt Olivia take my hand. She was shaking.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

My baby, my babies. It hit me hard.

"Fitz." I whispered.

"Let's go." We took off running. I hit the elevator button but it was taking to long so Fitz pulled me to the staircase and we took off as soon as we got out the building we were bombarded with paparazzi, we just pushed past we got in the motorcade and Tom jumped in the front. Abby was sitting there crying.

"What if they kill Tia? I really wanted to adopt her." Abby said. I squeezed her hand. I looked at Fitz he was looking straight ahead crying silently. I placed myself in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need you and I love you too. They love you baby. They need us." I whispered in his ear. He let out a loud sob.

"We're here." Tom announced. Abby was already half way out the car. "Ms. Pope and Mr. President you CANNOT get out the car." Tom ran out as two shots rang out inside the school I can hear the kids screaming. I looked at the window and seen a woman standing on a house she looked familiar.

"Fitz? Fitz? That's Catherine!" I screamed, he looked up she was now running towards the school and I couldn't help but run to her which led to Fitz following.

"Catherine!" She looked at me eyes wide and met me half way she grabbed me and Fitz hands and pulled us down behind a bush.

"Liv." She hugged me with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you." She said.

"I've thought you were dead." I whispered.

"I know. Look I just killed Rowan literally 10 minutes ago, soon the people in their is going to flee thinking he set them up. This was all Rowan but he's dead now like I promised. I'm going to go and save them. There's always a chance I won't make it back so I'm gonna say this. Your mom and our dad is alive. Mom is crippled but daddy is just fine. Do you have a pen?" She asked quickly. Fitz handed her one and she took his hand and wrote an address across his arm. "That's where they're located."

"Hey!" We seen Tom approach from behind Katherine, she quickly pulled her gun trying to cover me.

"It's okay that's Tom, our head secret service agent." I told her. She nodded.

"I got to go." She said ready to take off. I grabbed her hand.

"Tom please go with her protect her." I told him he nodded and they left. A cop seen Fitz and rushed over.

"Mr. President are you okay? You need to get back in your motorcade you too Ms. Pope." He waved two more people over and we went to back to the motorcade. I held Fitz and he held me. We heard the piercing scream of another child and cried and Fitz cried.

"Our babies gonna die." I whispered through my tears.

"Don't say that." Fitz lectured.

**A/N: I'm crying my eyes out. I'm sorry guys don't hate me**


	17. Chapter 17

Reporter P.O.V.

It was finally over everyone watched the children in groups of 10 leave the school with the cops. The parents then step forward and their children are taken wherever they need to go.

"Ms. Pope seems to be getting impatient with the wait for her child." I reported to the camera. 20 minutes past.

"The daughter of Olivia Pope and the little girl she saved Alice are coming."

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" A woman yelled holding Alice and a man who looks to be the President's secret service agent carried a young boy with Destiney holding his hand. They were both covered in blood. Olivia took off as soon as she laid eyes on them. "As you can see the First Couple are running to the children, Olivia is embracing Destiney but has quickly let her go and is look at Alice. The president had now picked Destiney up and is walking closer to Ms. Pope."

Nobody P.O.V.

"Alice baby are you hurt?" Olivia asked. Alice refused to respond she just cried in the crook of Katherine's neck. The paramedics took the little boy and tried to take Alice but as soon as Katherine tried to hand her over she started to scream and kick.

"Alice if you're hurt they have to check you." Olivia told her stroking her hair.

"I'm not hurting." She said.

"Then come here." Olivia held her arms out and Katherine handed her over. Destiney started trying to get down so Fitz put her down.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia! Are you okay?" Fitz mom rushed to then with security surrounding her.

"We're all-" Fitzgerald was cut off by Destiney's screams.

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY!" She ran to Johnny's father. Who was on his knees holding Johnny. Destiney got on her knees next to his dad and Johnny.

"He's dead." Katherine whispered. They walked over to the three.

"My boy." Was all Johnny's father repeatedly said as he cried. His tears dripping down his face.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Destiney tapped Johnny's lifeless body.

Olivia got on one knee and pulled Destiney away from him. "Remember what we talked about. We had talked about heaven. Well Johnny went to heaven."

"NO HE'S NOT! JOHNNY'S RIGHT THERE, HE'S SLEEPING!" Destiney pushed away from Olivia and went to Johnny.

"Johnny wake up. Johnny. Come on, wake up now." Destiney was practically laying on Johnny.

"Mommy he moved. Mr. Johnny, he moved!" Destiney screamed jumping back.

"Honey, Johnny's gone." Johnny's father told Destiney with sad eyes.

"Excuse me can I have a look at him?" Tom said Kneeling by the boy. He placed his two fingers against his necks and put another two against his wrist. Everybody focused on what he was doing so, no one noticed Katherine get the paramedics.

"Mister, your son is not dead but he is real close. He has a faint pulse and by the color of his fingernails he can't breathe." The man then lifted his son and ran to the paramedics that was already on their way to him. They rushed him into an ambulance and he was gone. Destiney stood their staring where the ambulance that took her friend once was.

"Come on, baby."

* * *

Sorry, it's extremely short :-(


End file.
